


Sam Winchester : Archangel Of Humanity

by magic_is_dying_laykiriol



Series: Angel Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Sam Winchester, Guilty Dean Winchester, Guilty Gabriel (Supernatural), Guilty Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kind!Sam, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Mental Anguish, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Torture, shy!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_is_dying_laykiriol/pseuds/magic_is_dying_laykiriol
Summary: The universe was born, made from a collection of Beings more powerful then the stars themselves.The Creator or as some refer to as ‘God’, and His sister the Void...or Darkness began the first...the first creations. Planets and Stars. Born of anguish and love.But there was another, Unseen, Unknown, a distant being with no form. But a power more then any before it. Something that created dimensions and the Inbetween.After the planets there was the Fledglings...the Archangel Of a world the God and Darkness claimed. ‘Earth’ it was calledFirst came Michael Archangel Of The word and strategyThen Lucifer Archangel Of The Judgements and MorningRaphael Archangel Of Healing and TomorrowGabriel Archangel Of The Message and LoyaltyThen….another was created one made not for reason...God never meant to make another.There was meant to be four. One for each Element.But the energy the ‘being’ of dimensional has decided it wanted to exist the same as the others, tired of going unnoticed it used gods power of creation to make another.And thust Born Samual Archangel Of Humanity and The Last Element.





	Sam Winchester : Archangel Of Humanity

Intro (Description)

The universe was born, made from a collection of Beings more powerful then the stars themselves.  
The Creator or as some refer to as ‘God’, and His sister the Void...or Darkness began the first...the first creations. Planets and Stars. Born of anguish and love.  
But there was another, Unseen, Unknown, a distant being with no form. But a power more then any before it. Something that created dimensions and the Inbetween.  
It watched with no eyes, it heard and knew all with no ears….it gave the beings of this dimension the powers they used….It gave them life

After the planets there was the Fledglings...the Archangel Of a world the God and Darkness claimed. ‘Earth’ it was called….the name whispered from a being unseen  
First came Michael Archangel Of The word and strategy  
Then Lucifer Archangel Of The Judgements and Morning  
Raphael Archangel Of Healing and Tomorrow  
Gabriel Archangel Of The Message and Loyalty  
Then….another was created one made not for reason...God never meant to make another.  
There was meant to be four. One for each Element.  
But the energy the ‘being’ of dimensional has decided it wanted to exist the same as the others, tired of going unnoticed it used gods power of creation to make another.  
And thust Born Samual Archangel Of Humanity and The Last Element.

|The Beginning|

Something watched as two beings, One Light and One Dark move through the universe with purpose. The being watched as they seemed to stop near a Sun, Intrigued it move closer. 

“Here we shall create Our home” Light Spoke

Dark looked almost bored, Dark spoke in a smooth voice “You have said that about the other Planets Brother”

Light shone in slight hostility “This one I’m Sure Of Amara, we shall call it Earth”

’Dark’ Or Amara Spoke with sarcasm “Let’s begin then Shall we?”

The being watched as the universes power gathered around the two beings as a Blue and Green ball was starting to form. Pain as part of the being self was forced to help in the endeavour, *How dare they?* The being thought as it watched them finish this glorified ball they called ‘Earth’.

|Time skip 400 years|

The being has been floating trough the universe as it rested. Suddenly it sees a Ball Of Blue and Green that sparks its memory and Anger. Moving close it enters the atmosphere of the Planet. Colours pass by in a spark of gold and fire.

It sees something odd as it enters the world.....Beings made of matter? Odd they looked as it slowed it’s decent, Creatures Of planets and it supposed this planet aswell. All connected to a strange glowing sphere, or multiple spheres of different colors and sizes.

*Oh!* It thought as it sees ‘Light’ or god creating these weird things....it’s on a golden one now. 

*Interesting, perhaps...* The being thought of what the two beings took from it. The power they had forced from its very self. With a decision made it flew towards the extra power in the gods in between the Four beings and took some for itself.

*Ah!* It screeched in silent agony as it’s very self reformed and broke apart into a smaller more physical being. A new foreign power added to its own, and it watched as it took shape.

:Other POV:

The two gods and the four hatching watched in Horror as there father/brother fell to his knees as his own power ripped apart to create a glowing ball of purples, blacks, blues, and about every other colour in between. The being took shape as Three sets of wings spread out in all there glory. 

The Top set was a Rich gold and shimmered with a power beyond this world.

The Middle set was a Watery Blue with Grass Green tips and they seemed the softest downy.

The last set was a Deep Black with Orange, Red and Blood Red feathers, it was almost scary in its darkness.

They watched as the being took shape of its own. The grace infusion from the God created what the viewing group calls ‘Grace’ and it was a pure purple colour as opposed to the others Rich blue. 

The God on his knees stood as the power circuit finally let him go and he stumbled back from this monster, his grace shook with violation as he shakily gets to his feet. The Four young graces shivered in fear as the two made of bright blues and white (Morningstar) and the one of Duller Oranges and Reds (Michael) stood protecting the younger siblings.

’Light’ Or God approached the still shaking Purple grace and slowly held his hand out.

:POV Change Sam:

The being or as it’s mind spoke ‘Sam’ finally calmed from the pain it glanced up to see Six figures. The ‘Dark’ Or Amara, the ‘Light’ God, Morningstar, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. Suddenly the God takes a step towards Sam and he flinches as a grace stream is extended (hand).

**NO NO NO GO AWAY! **The fledgling screeched, its grace building and wings folding protectively in front of it.

**Calm child, Nobody here intends to Harm you. **God spoke in a smooth soothing tone.

**Liar!!!!! You. Hurt Before!!!!! **Sam cries unsure of what these things flowing through him were why he feels this.

The Two older beings Amara and God looked towards each other confused as they thought the same thing. *How did they hurt this fledgling?*. Slowly Amara stepped in front of her brother and crouched down eye level with the crying child.

**Shhhh, Little one. Hush now crying only makes things harder sweet fledgling. Please look at me child. **Slowly Sam raised his eyes towards the soothing voice. Amara gave a smile as she spoke **Can you tell us how we have hurt you? **Sam glanced at her and nodded slow as he adjusts his wings and moves the two top up and away from his middle grace. A large greenish purple tear down the underside of his new grace showed what they took when making earth. Horror showed on the Elders faces as they glanced around the earth they made and saw the greenish shimmer extend around the heavens and below.

**W-we didn’t know....We thought that the only existent ones were us.... **God stutters out.

Sam glared at the God and Said in broken speak. **How you not know?....Did not see? You are like others, impulse and Ignorance. See only what you want not things you don’t! ** Sams voice grew more aggressive as the words poured from his being. Little did he know just how right he was about ignorance. 

Angry at being insulted on HIS planet God stepped threateningly forward. Sam took a hasty step back his wing lifting in defence. God took no notice as his voice boomed making not only Sam but the other fledglings flinch. **You do not SPEAK to me like that Child! I am your God on this planet. I am the one who gave you that Vessel! I can just as easy TAKE IT AWAY! **Amara quickly stepped in front of The obviously terrified fledgling and proceeded to give her brother a track on his stupid face.

Stumbling back God held his face and looked at Amara slightly angry and confused. Amaras face darkened as she glared at her brother to stay put. Slowly Amara turned to the fledgling and was saddened to see something that shouldn’t be possible yet in his hands. A silver Blade shone with power as the defensive fledging held it in front of him. His hands burnt with a spell too old for himself in this form to do. Warily he watched as the Light and Dark argued, surprised the Dark stood up against her brother for him. He didn’t move more then lifting his blade as the Dark turned and kneeled in front of the scared fledgling.

**I’m sorry he scared you young one, he is a fool that has known nothing but himself for so long. I don’t ask you forgive him but perhaps you could follow me? I’ll take you to help those painful burns and get you a safe place to rest. How does that sound? ** Sam glanced at her then the brother who was glaring still, and slowly lowers his blade and nods. Sam offers his small hand to the Dark and she takes it smiling, her grace healing the burns as they turn and walk down heavens halls. God watches them leave in distaste. Turning towards his other fledglings his eyes lighten and he smiles allowing them to relax knowing he isn’t mad at them. Then his eyes harden and he speaks in a low tone to the young ones.

**That Fledgling isn’t one of us. He is not your brother. Treat him however you wish but let it be known he will never truly be one of you. **The four nodded to various degrees of guilt.

God turned away with a Smile.


End file.
